Devices such as phones, tablets, and Personal Computers (PCs) are getting thinner. At the same time, some users prefer to have more display area or secondary displays to receive on the go notifications, messages, text messages, or to display messages that are a form of self-expression, similar to a bumper sticker for a PC. However, such a secondary display adds mass to the device, increases the cost, and may affect the battery life. Therefore, some users may prefer not to have a secondary display.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.